deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Celtic Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Rajput (by Swg66) The Chieftan rides through a wooded area in his chariot, into an open feild. On the other side of the field the Rajput stand with his spear in his hand. The chief steps out og his chariot, spear and shield in hand. Holding his spear high, pointing at the Rajput, challenging him. The Rajput seeing this stabs his spear into the ground, and takes out his chakrams. The Chieftan looks confused at this seemingly benign tool. The Rajput throws one with alarming speed right towards the chieftans head, moving quickly to the side the chakram flys past his head and stikes into a tree behind him. Wide eyed as the suprisingly effective weapon, he feels his cheek, and reliezes he's been hit, he hadn't move quite quickly enough to avoid it entirly. Seeing the Rajput reading another Chakram, he picks up his javelin and throws it but the Rajput side steps it and throws his other two chakram but the Cheif deflects them with his shield. Picking up his lancea he charge the Rajput, now out of ranged weapons the Rajput takes his own spear and charges forward. The Chieftan gets the first shot in, thrusting forward, but the Rajput deflects it with his sheild, retaliating with his own thrust but can't get around the Celts bigger shield. The Celts punchs with his shield, pushing the Rajput back. Only falling back a few steps the Rajput lunges again, however he is hit by the Shield agian this thim hard enough to send him to the ground, dropping his spear. Jumping to his feet the Rajput runs towards the woods, appering to flee. The Celt throws his Lancea at the running Rajput, but it the Rajput turns in time deflect it with his shield, and snaps it in hald with his foot once it hits the ground. Giving chase, the Celt pulls out his axe and follows the Rajput into the woods. It becomes apparentthe Rajput isn't running, only retrieving another of his weapons. Picking up a Katar and another chakram he placed in the woods he runs back to met the Celt. Running on a dirt path following the Rajput the Chief comes to a stop slowly. Looking around he hears somthing whizzing thru the air, turning another chakram flys at his head, this time deflecting off his helmet, dazing him. The Rajput comes running again, katar in hand. The Cheiftan gain enough sense to attack, and swing his axe and the Rajput. The Rajput puts his sheild up to block, but the axe bites deep into it, and becomes promptly lodge in the shield. Pulling the shield and axe away the Rajput disarms the Celt, and makes to stab with the katar. However the Chieftan puts his whole body behind his shield and gives the Rajput another slam with it, again sending him to the ground, and slams his shield on the katar, pinning it to the ground and draws his sword to strike. Abandoning to katar to move out of the way, the Rajput rolls out of the way just in time to to aviod to stike. The sword bites into a large root, getting lodge there. While the Chief is trying to dislodge his only weapon, the Rajput runs off again to retive his last weapon. Retrieving his Khanda, he heads back to the open field, in order to use it uninhibited. The Celt is running in the last direction he saw the Rajput go. Heading towards the field again he sees the Rajput, Khanda at the ready. The Chieftan rushes forward, sword held high. The Rajput, steps forward, and moves to stike the Chieftan, however his first strike hits the shield. Rolling with the strike, he strikes back, but the Rajput blocks with his own shield. The Rajput, uses his foot work he moves to the side of the Celt and lands a hit on the Chieftan's leg. Falling to one knee, the Chief blocks another strike with his shield. However the Rajput hits the shield hard enough to knock it our of the Chiefs hands. Raising the khanda high for a final strike the Rajput moves in for the kill. However in the Chieftan, lunges forward in one final move, stabing forward into the Rajput's chest. Stunned the Rajput looks down, and the chief pushes the sword further into the his opponents chest. The Rajput falls to the ground, the Chief stands up. The Chief looks down at the Rajput, he raises his sword and brings it down on the Rajputs neck, severing his head. Taking his fallen opponents head to his chariot he fastens it to his horses harnese, climbing onto chariot, he motions for the driver to go. The Chieftain raises his sword high in victory. WINNER: Celtic Chieftain Expert's Opinion In a battle of surpsingly similair opponents, this battle was almost to close to call and I very nearly called it a tie, but realistically neither warrior would of back down so a tie wasn't possible. In the end the Celts larger shield offered him more protection, as well as being a decent offense weapon. Addtionally the Celt's greater size gave him both the strength advantage and a longer reach, which were just enough to end the battle in his favor. On the whole the Celt was mildy better protected, and was a bit more capable of hurting the Rajput through the Rajputs butted mail. I would also like to note that taking and oppoents head is not a sign of disrepect in Celt society, if anything it's a sign of respect, so I hope no one gets upset about it. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by BattleGames1) No battle will be written unforturnately Winner: Celt (Celtic Chieftain) Expert's Opinion While the Zande as a warrior tribe lasted far longer than the Celtic warriors, they lacked the weaponry, defenses and experience to fend off against a foe that fought tougher opponents (namely the Romans among others) and possessed a far greater military prowess about them. If you think this battle is unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Varangian Guard (by MilenHD) The Battle begins somewhere in the Byzantine Empire,as normal day the Varangian was scouting for thugs,who can harm the emperor.Not that far away a Celtic Chieftain has been lost,and he was hungry,confused where is he?After a few steps he sees a garden with grapes,being happy that he is finally going to eat,the chieftain climbed over the wall and he jumped on the grass,hearing the that someone entered the garden the guard rush to see what happens and he saw a tall,red haired man wearing chainmail and weapons.Thinking this is a thief the Varangian aim his bow at the chieftain,he fired the arrow at him,but he missed.Seeing the guard the celtic chieftain grab his own bow and fired at the varangian but he blocked with his shield,then the barbarians charge at each other,the chieftain throw his 1st lancea but he missed the Varangian,then the guard swung his axe at the chief,only managed to hit the shield and the axe got stuck in the shield,after he tried to pulled it out the Celt stab the Varangian with his lancea in the leg,the guard roared in pain and he dropped the axe.The he pulls out his spatha and his shield and with the first strike he cut the 2nd lancea shaft and the chief grab his dagger and longsword and both began to dual,with his first strike the Celt to slash at the Varangian,but the guard block with his shiel and slashed at the Celt's leg.Then the Celtic Chieftain tried to retreat but the Varangian followed him,then the Chietain jumped over the garden fence,but the Varangian still followed him,then the Celti turned and slashed with his sword at the Varangian face making a scar on his left cheek,then the Varangian got angry and he slamed his shield at the chiefs head,knock him down,and tried to stab the Celtic chief but he missed the head and the spatha got stuck and the chief tried to slash at the Varangian and the sword got stuck in the shield,but the Celt then slash with his dagger at the Varangian's neck and falled down,not dead than the Chief slit the guard's throat and killed him seeing the guard is dead,the Celtic chieftain raised his fist and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Celtic Chieftain won,because he dominate in the 3 most important categories and he was more experianced and brutal than the Varangian who was better trained. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Visigothic Warrior (by MilenHD) The battle begins in quiet forest in France,a Visigoth was riding his wagon full of wheat.While traveling little bit more he stops and sees a shack with garden with heads,put on pikes.The Visigoth was scared,after awhile the Celt was returning from the river and he saw a stranger with scythe and javelin.Thinking he is an enemy or mercenary,he pulls out his sling and began swing it and then he hurl the rock at the Visigoth,but he missed.Seeing the Celt,the Visisgoth raored at him and he threw his javelin,but the Celt dodge it.Then both barbarians charged at each other,first the Visigoth slashed with his scythe but the Celt blocked with his shield and he pushed the Visigoth making him to lose his scythe.The Visigoth grabbed his Migration Period sword and the Celt striko with his lancea and he stabbed him in the leg,the Visisgoth roared in agony,he stroke the shaft of the lancea cutting it in half and then he hacked with full strenght the shield,enough to make the Celt to drop his shield,seeing the cut on his arm,the Celt pulls out his burda and longsword and began to dual with the Visigoth.Seeing his enemy got an advantage,the Visisgoth grabbed his kite shield from the wagon and charge at the Celt.Now the both barbarians clashed once again,but after a few seconds the kite shield was smashed by the burda,but the Visigoth threw it away,but he slashed really aggressively at the Celt,cutting the upper shoulder the Celt roared in agony and he slashed at the Visigoth,but the chainmail and leather portected the Visigoth.Laughing at him,the Celt was incredibly insulted and he slashed with full strenght,knocking the Migration Period sword from the hands of the Visigoth.Seeing his only weapon is his flail he runned at the wagon,once again and he grabbed it.Then he charge at the Celt and he slammed his flail in the Celt's arm,the Celt roared and from anger he stabbed the Visigoth little above the leg,seeing the Celt is close,he bit him in the arm.The Celts was now really angry and he tried to decapitate the Visigoth,but the Visigoth slammed his flail in Celt's chest,then he grabed hsi sword and with 1 more swing,he decapitated the Celt.Seeing the Celt is dead,he grabed 1 of the nearest wooden pikes and then he lifted both the pike and the head,and he put the head on pike.Seeing that he put the Celts head in his own garden,he spits at the head and he roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Experts believe the Visigoth won,because he have more armor,better close and long range weapon and he was more successful then the Celt. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Comanche Warrior (by MilenHD) On a plain with few lonely trees, the Celtic warrior raises his lancea and gives a loud war cry and his charioteer starts driving their chariot, not away the Comanche rides his horse and fires few arrows at the Celtic chariot, only hitting the wooden surface, as both warriors got close to each other, the Celt thrusting his lancea, piercing the Comanche's leg and as both warriors turned for another charge at each other, the Comanche fired two arrows after each. The first pierced the charioteer's eye killing him and with the second he pierced, the Celt's shoulder knocking him and stopping the chariot. The Celt pulled his sling and hurled few stones at the Comanche missing all of them. The Comanche dismounted his horse and charged with his war lance at the Celt, who grabbed his shield and stopped the blow of the lance and as both tried to stab each other, the Celt had the advantage, because having his spear longer and the Comanche leg was wounded. Then the Comanche retreated to his horse to get his shield, but the Celt threw his lancea at him and he missed. The Comanche equipped his buffalo hide shield and charged with his lance in other hand. The Celt pulled his longsword from his sheath and charged at the Comanche. As both warriors clashed, the Comanche's shield was teared in two by the longsword. The Comanche was thrusting his lance few times, all the blows were blocked by the Celt's shield and the Celt swung his sword and sliced the lance in two. The Comanche pulled his war hawk and he managed to hook the Celt's shield with the first blow, then he smacked into's Celt's shoulder getting stuck, due to the leather armor, while the Celt groaned in pain. The Comanche tried to scalp the Celt with his knife, but the Celt acted very fast and smashed the Indian's legs with his burda and as he got up, he stabbed the Comanche in the abdomen with his longsword. Then he removed the war hawk from his shoulder and raised his burda and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Comanche's primitive weapons were unable to match the Celt's superior melee weapons, gigantic shield and leather tunic. Also the Celt was stronger than the Comanche, and yeah he lost in long range and the horse was more mobile than the chariot, but the factors are factors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Igorot Warrior (by MilenHD) On flat ground with bushes nearby and few hills nearby, an lost Igorot was trespassing through the area confused where is he? Not far away from the bushes emerged a Celt with long bow in his hands and the two faced each other and the Celt was first as he strung his bow and fired an arrow towards the Igorot, with the arrow getting stuck in the shield. The Igorot retreated, while the Celt aimed for another shot, but he failed to hit him, as the Igorot turned, he aimed his pana bow and fired at the Celt, but his giant shield blocked every shoot of the bamboo bow. As the barbarian got close with his lancea, he hurled it at the Igorot, missing him. As the Igorot raised his spear and shield, he was pushed by the giant wooden shield of the Celt, who picked his lancea and both tribal warriors circled around each other, the Celt attacked first with a thrust from his lancea, but the Igorot dodged it and retaliated with a thrust from his spear, piercing the Celt's leg, making him groan in pain and after the spear was pulled, part of the Celt's leg was torn. The Celt thrusted his lancea, piercing the Igorot's shield and wounding his shoulder at the same time. As the wicker shield was destroyed, the Igorot dropped his spear and pulled his axe from his waist and swung it around a few times, destroying both the lancea and the shield. The Celt than pulled his longsword and started dueling with the Igorot, each time there a a clink sound when the two blades clashed and after a mighty swing from the Igorot's axe, the longsword was knocked out of the Celt's hands, but he quickly smashed the axe's handle with his burda club. The Igorot grabbed his spear again and the Celt grabbed his sword again and after few hits, the spear got cut in two by the sword. The Igorot last weapon was his bolo and as he pulled it in the mid of the fight, he gave a loud war cry and started swinging it at the Celt, missing his throat by inches. Then the Celt swung his sword but the Igorot ducked under the slash and tried to slash the Celt's belly, but the bolo was not able to cut through the leather tunic. As the Igorot tried slash through the Celt again, but this time he kinda succeeded, because the make made contact with the Celt's stomach, but the tunic soaked most of the damage and the bolo got stuck in the Celt's armor. The Celt stabbed the Igorot in the abdomen with his sword. The Igorot spat out blood and felt down dead. Then the Celt knelt down and cut the Igorot's head. Then the Celt raise the Igorot's head and gave a loud shout in victory. Expert's Opinion The Celt had armor and better weapons than the Igorot, plus he had better physicality and presumably better training. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Battle Subpage